<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>19 Days Future Ficlets by Worldpeace90</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22780465">19 Days Future Ficlets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worldpeace90/pseuds/Worldpeace90'>Worldpeace90</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Future, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:55:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22780465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worldpeace90/pseuds/Worldpeace90</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanfiction that I will continue to write as I catch up on the actual series</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>19 Days Future Ficlets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He Tian loved Mo Guanshan but the young man was training every day to obtain this fantastical picture of himself with overbearing muscles. He easily gained abs and some definition on his arms but the frustration outweighed any satisfaction felt. Their sex life was steadily improving though which slowed down little Mo’s warpath. The first time was unbelievably rough, and not in a hot way. He Tian was on his back, legs bent to his chest, and enjoying his boyfriend’s fingers which slid in, out, in, out, etc… It was amazing. Unfortunately, the man behind him couldn’t handle the sight and came across the puckered hole before anything happened. Mo was too embarrassed to get it back up again so He Tian finished alone. Neither mentioned anything until next week; the black-haired boy rode Mo at his place of work and promised him a chance to redeem himself another time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>